Little One and the Wolf
by YamiRox1010
Summary: You make your way into the woods to bring your grandfather what he needs, but beware Little One, there are monsters lurking in there and it is hardly safe.
**Well I got the idea of a Little Red Riding Hood story. It won't be the typical story though, that would be unoriginal lol.**

 **It will be Puzzleshipping warning those right off the bat, and I hope you like it! Well okay maybe not the heaviest, but it was intended to be read as puzzleshipping.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

 *****Warning*** It is rated M, but this needs a warning there is some** _ **attempted**_ **sexual violence in this, to put it nicely...if you are uncomfortable reading this, even if it never actually goes through turn back! That's all!***

My name is Yugi, but everyone calls me "Little One" because well, I'm little. Yeah I hate it, but it isn't so bad, I know they don't mean it in a bad way, I just don't always want the constant reminder.

I live with my Mom here in our small village on the edge of the woods. We have a little farm that we grow food and sell some of the crops. We used to live with Dad, but he got a bad disease a few years ago that he didn't make it through, so it's just me and Mom now. We still have Grandpa, but he likes to live out in the woods in his cabin so I don't see him all that much since he doesn't come into town often.

Actually the other day Grandpa sent us a letter. He told Mom how he was getting sicker and couldn't come to town when he had planned. Of course, hearing that he was sick freaked Mom out severely so now I have to go all the way into the woods to give him this big care package she made up for him. She put all sorts of stuff into the basket, like bread, honey, and fruit, and medicine too. Apparently she thinks he doesn't have any of this himself.

I can't say I dislike the woods, I really can't. I can see why Grandpa likes to live out here, it is peaceful and quiet, and the scenery and very pretty. Yet, I know I would never want to live here. I have this unending sense of unease in this place, like any second something could come out and attack me. It is the woods after all, plus Mom did say to watch out for creatures in the woods, particularly the Big Bad Wolf. He is said to stalk the woods and take out anyone who doesn't belong. He is known to hate humans and will ruthlessly kill any that he finds, but they say that there is one man that can oppose the wolf. He is known as the huntsman. He spends his days roaming the woods as well looking for the wolf so that he can take him out. He protects humans and the surrounding villages from the wolf, that's probably how Grandpa has gotten away with living in the woods for so long.

As I continued on into the woods the feeling of danger only got stronger, the deeper I got the quieter it became. It was like even the animals didn't want to be here and kept silent. The only sound I could hear was the sound of my own breathing and footsteps.

Tightening the grip on my basket I quicken my pace hoping to get to Grandpa's house sooner. I knew I shouldn't take too long out here by instinct alone. I still couldn't shake the feeling though that something was wrong. Almost as if I was being watched. It made me beyond uncomfortable. I kept giving my surroundings quick looks after quick looks. My nerves were making me hypersensitive to every little thing, so when I heard a twig snap near me I let out a high pitched scream of fear. As I screamed I ended up jumping backwards as well, slamming myself right into a tree. I began looking around wildly looking for whatever made that noise. When my heart finally began to calm, I assumed that it was only a squirrel, but then a man walked out making himself known.

He looked a little like me surprisingly. His spiked hair slightly resembled mine except his was outlined in a dark red and had extra blond streaks, his eyes were red instead of purple too. Everything was more angular compared to me, and he also had me bested on height.

"Hey, sorry I scared you, don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you." He said to me.

Breaking out of my daze of observing him I replied, "Oh! No, you don't have to apologize I overreacted a bit. The rumors about these woods have me a little on edge."

"It is understandable." He replied simply. "Though I must ask, what are you doing out here in these woods Little One?"

I wasn't pleased my nickname had already worked its way into his vocabulary, but I replied anyways. "I'm going to my grandfather's house because he is sick and my mom wanted to give him this basket of goods. What about you?"

"I'm just out here collecting goods, I live out here in the forest."

"Really? Wow, I didn't know that anyone other than my Grandpa lived in the woods."

"Yes, not many will risk living out here because of the wolf that is said to patrol this place."

"Are the stories about the wolf and huntsman true?"

"Well they both exist if that is what you mean, but I think they have become a little misconstrued over the years."

"What do you mean?"

"It means you shouldn't believe everything in the stories Little One, you should still be wary of the wolf, but don't believe that the huntsman is a hero either."

"O-oh um, okay."

"Good, now as nice as it was talking to another person after so long, you should get moving along, it is not safe to stay in one place for so long Little One." He said giving my hair a quick ruffle.

Surprisingly I wasn't bothered by his gesture like I would be by some other people, from him it didn't feel like a put down, if anything it felt endearing and kind. Even the nickname felt different from him.

Saying my goodbye to him, I leave taking his advice, I knew I had to get moving, Grandpa was sick after all. Not only that, but if the woods are considered unsafe during the day, at night was a whole other horror story. It was one of the few times of day that the other animals decided to venture out along with the wolf.

Thinking about it now I probably should've asked him to come with me, or at least make sure I was going the right direction. I really hoped I was, I wanted to get back home tomorrow.

As I continued my walk I looked for anything that could be used as a landmark to mark my way in case I needed to run or just find my way back. There wasn't much, but there were a few trees and rocks that I knew I could pick out easily from the rest.

To my surprise I ran into yet another man while on my walk. This one was dressed in a far more formal attire and is greatly taller than me. He seemed to give off an foreboding aura that made me want to run.

"U-um, hello." I greeted nervously.

"Hello." He replied curtly. "What are you doing out here in these woods?"

"I am on my way to deliver some goods to my grandfather. What about you?"

"I am the huntsman of the forest, I am on my search for the wolf. Do you happen to be lost, I might be able to guide your way."

"Oh! You are the huntsman!" I exclaimed forgetting my fears and Yami's warning altogether. "Um, I don't know if I am lost, but I also don't know if I am heading the right way, have you happened to come across my grandfather's house? He lives somewhere in these woods."

"I believe I know where you speak of, if you head in that direction," He said pointing to the right. "you should come across it after walking for sometime."

"Thank you very much um…"

"My name is Seto."

"Ok! Thank you very much then Seto! Oh and I'm Yugi!"

"Well then Yugi, you should get going, it's going to be dark out soon, and you wouldn't want to get stuck out here in that."

"Yeah." I said nodding my head. "Again thank you!"

With another curt nod he took off to the left, and I headed to the right as he directed me. I ended up walking in that direction for a while without seeing any sort of sign that I was nearing Grandpa's house. Granted I have never been, nor really know where it is, but I assumed there would be some kind of sign of life in the general area of his house. But everything looks overgrown and rotting in this part of the forest making me wonder if the huntsman lead me in the right direction.

I was about to turn back the way I came I spotted Yami a little ways off. Hoping that he might know where to go I ran up to him.

"Yami!" I called out.

He turned around to face me at my call and look surprised to see me. "Little One? What are you doing out here?"

"Um, I ran into the huntsman earlier and he said that if I kept heading this way I would come across my Grandpa's house, but I haven't seen anything." I replied seeing Yami cringe at hearing me say I met the huntsman.

"Well it certainly isn't out this way, this is the overgrown part of the forest that most animals don't even dare to dwell. He must have been mistaken."

"Oh, well maybe he just had the way wrong." I replied happily.

"Yes, that is most likely it." Yami replied slowly. "I can lead you back to where it would most likely be if you like. I'm sure you are sick of walking alone through these woods."

"Actually yeah, that would be great!" I replied happily. "Might calm down my anxiety too." I said softly after.

He ruffled my hair and gave me a soft smile before grabbing my hand. "Come Little One, let me guide you."

"U-um why are you holding my hand?"

"Well you said you were anxious did you not? I thought this might help, do you want me to let go?"

"No you don't have to." I replied. "You're right it is kind of helping." I said really just not wanting to admit that I liked him holding my hand.

I was a little worried just letting a man that I met in the forest guide me, but I didn't feel like he was a bad person. He gave off a gentle aura and made me feel good, plus he hadn't wronged me yet and I have been in this forest for quite a while, so he should be at least somewhat trustworthy.

As we walked on in the forest we didn't talk much, maybe a few questions here and there, but it was mostly silent. I didn't mind it though, it was peaceful and felt nice, like there was nothing to interrupt the two of us. The various sounds of the forest weren't scaring me anymore and I was able to just walk to my destination.

When we reached the clearing where I met Seto, Yami stopped and pointed me in the other direction that Seto went.

"That should be the way to your grandfather's house Little One."

"Really? That's weird. That the way that Seto went, I wonder why he sent me the other way."

A grim expression crossed Yami's face again, but he didn't say anything about it. "It must have just been his mistake." He said brushing it off.

"Yeah." I said quietly

"Alright, your grandfather's house is just down that road, don't stray from the path and you will see it soon, okay Little One?"

"Yep! Thank you again Yami!" I said happily.

"You're welcome Little One." He said giving my hand a squeeze before letting go. "Now go, it is late."

"Okay then." I said giving him a quick nod. "Goodbye now!"

I head away from him giving him a small wave. I made sure to do as he told me and stick to the path, not that I really wanted to go off it anyways. I really hoped that I could trust his words and find my grandpa's house, I am getting kind of worried at this point.

Then when all my fears of trusting Yami vanished when I saw my Grandpa's house come into view. I ran towards the door at full speed ready for the protection the house brought, but once I reached it all thoughts of safety vanished from my mind.

The door was barely hanging on its hinges and swinging slightly with the breeze and in the center of the room laid my Grandpa still on the floor, with a pool of blood forming around him. I stood there absolutely frozen at the sight.

"You know I tried to stop you from having to see this, you would have gone out in the woods blissfully unaware, but you couldn't just listen to me." I heard a voice say from behind.

I whipped around in fear and came face to face with Seto.

"S-Seto?" I stuttered. "What do you mean? What happened here?"

A creepy smile came across his face as he crouched down to my height. "Well I shot him obviously."

I could feel my body start to shake as I put the pieces together in my head of what had happened and involuntarily began backing up from him. Unfortunately backwards meant the house, and I slowly started to realize I was just backing myself into a cage for him to get me.

He then slowly stalked into the house shotgun in hand. Eyes trained on me making sure I wouldn't run away, and I was petrified. I couldn't believe the huntsman that was said to protect these woods was going to be the one to end me.

"Yugi was it? Well, this was fun, but it's time for this to end."

I whimpered backing away from him. "But, why?"

"Why what? Why am I going to kill you? Well simple, it's fun taking defenseless victims." He said whipping up the shotgun once more. "Any last words?"

"P-please don't do this."

"The famous ones." He said smiling. "You know that they never stop anything right? My victim's stupidity is honestly my second favorite part of this." He smiled wider while saying this. "You know, maybe I could let you live a little longer and have some fun with you first."

"Fun?" I quietly questioned.

I heard him chuckle before he moved closer once again. Quickly he moved his gun over to the side and I was pinned to the floor underneath him. I couldn't bear staring into his eyes as he stared at me hungrily, so I closed my eyes, not wanting to see it coming. I had a feeling what was coming and I knew I couldn't escape. I could feel his hands roaming up and down my body, they were cold and rough. No matter how hard I squirmed he was able to keep me in place which only made it easier for him to explore my body more.

I hated the way his hands felt on me, it felt wrong on all sorts of levels far beyond the fact that I didn't want this. I hated the way I could his stare and all the lust that came along with it. I hated how I couldn't escape it, that I was stuck and just had to take it.

First he started with my chest slowly working my shirt off while continuing the constant touching. He forced his lips on mine and roughly kissed me to the point where I couldn't breathe. Whenever he pulled away I found myself taking in gasping breaths only to be cut off again and again. When he worked my shirt off I felt him begin to head for my pants. I began to tremble when I realized this and began struggling again in vain, I didn't want this to happen, but had me locked in place and I could do nothing. I could hear my belt unbuckling and his as well. Nothing I did was stopping him in the slightest, so when he flipped me over tears began to leak out of my eyes. I couldn't stop the small whimpers that began to burst from my throat either as he began to position himself.

But just as the huntsman was about to insert himself something happened. I felt him being ripped off me and I opened my eyes to discover he had been tackled down to the floor by none other than Yami.

Yami rose up from the floor. His eyes were trained on Seto, glaring hard.

I hastily got my pants back in place glad for the distraction. Then I realized just who was here. "Y-Yami?!" I gasped out surprised, but I was ignored.

"Wolf." The huntsman ground out with disdain.

What? That couldn't possibly be right. Yami was just a guy who lived in the woods, he couldn't be the wolf. But he didn't refute his words, if anything he just stood there and growled menacingly..

"You will not harm the boy." Yami finally answered putting himself on front of me.

"Oh, don't tell me the big bad wolf is actually protecting this little shrimp! He's hardly worth this much effort don't you think?"

Yami didn't reply, his glare only intensified and a snarl escaped his lips.

"Tch, come on Yami, you have never stopped me before, what makes him different from any of the other humans I have taken out?" Seto said trying to convince him.

"Get out." Yami growled.

"Like hell am I going to let _you_ stop me. Even better, I can take you out here too."

Redoing his own pants, he once again prepared his shotgun, his finger settled nicely on the trigger. He pulled it and the loud bang of the gun rang through the air. As the bullet sailed towards Yami however, he just simply raised his right hand and batted it away. The huntsman stood there shocked not understanding how he just did that.

"What? Did you really think some puny huntsman had any chance against a being such as myself?" Yami laughed. "I let you think you had control Seto, let you believe in our rivalry that never existed. I let you do as you wish in the forest because I didn't care. That ends here."

Large wolf ears began to sprout from Yami's head, followed by enlarging canines and growing claws. A hard growl ripped from his throat. "Now I will say this only once more. Get. Out." Anger rippling in his voice.

"Never." Seto hissed and shot his gun again.

Once again the bullet did not reach its destination, Yami simply plucked it out of the air and threw it to the side. Seto prepared to shoot again, but he never got the chance. Yami lept forward and his claws dug straight into Seto's wrist. Seto's scream was ear piercingly loud, but it didn't end there. They were both on the floor with Yami on top of Seto, until Yami grabbed him by the neck and dragged him outside out of my sight. I felt no need to follow, but I could hear Seto from inside. I heard the non-stop yelling and screaming coming from and the absolute silence coming from Yami. Then everything stopped.

There wasn't anymore screams. No more rustling of the leaves. No loud rips tearing through the air, just nothing. I didn't move though, despite that Yami just saved me from the huntsman I am terrified. He just revealed that he was the wolf, that he could do that a person, just because he was angry and I wasn't about to confront that, so I stayed curled up in a ball in the middle of the floor.

I stayed like that until I heard someone come back up. I looked up to see Yami. I cowered back in fear and a whimper, dare I say a whine, built up in my throat once again. I could still see the huntsman blood dripping off of his clothes and claws. I could still the fury in his eyes, it was terrifying. When he heard me though, he seemed to snap out of it. His eyes softened and soon his wolf like feature started to go away. A soft sigh escaped his lips.

"I'm not going to hurt you Little One." He said gently. 

"Why should I believe you?" I said working up a bit of courage for some reason. "It wouldn't be the first thing you have lied about to me today."

"Oh? And how did I lie to you before?" He asked

"You said you were just a man who lived out in these woods, you left out the wolf part."

"Actually if you recall correctly Little One, I told you I lived out here, never that I was a man. And I still told you to be wary of the wolf did I not, not like I made myself to be a hero."

"That may be true, but then we are back to the original question, why should I trust you, you just said to be wary of you."

"Yes, that is true." He said with a little chuckle. "But I don't think I could hurt you Little One."

"Why is that?"

He gave me a smile before walking over and crouching down to me. "Because you are special." He said while giving my hair a ruffle. Again I could feel the difference between him and everyone else. While Seto gave off the sense of danger, Yami didn't. When everyone else called me my nickname or did small affections like ruffling my hair I hated it, but from Yami it was okay.

"I can't explain it Little One." He continued. "Never have I cared about a human. I won't lie, I may have never been the one to kill anyone of the humans who came into the forest, but I certainly did nothing to stop it. The huntsman did not lie when he said I never stopped him before. I didn't care about the humans stupid enough to venture into this forest, I let them meet their fate each time. When I saw you though, I don't know what it was, but I couldn't allow you to fall victim to him. You seemed so innocent, unlike the rest of them just coming to the forest to prove the rumors wrong. When I heard you had met the huntsman the second time we met the feeling only intensified. I knew he was trying to lead you far enough into the woods so you wouldn't be heard, so I sent you back, I did not expect him to stick around. I am sorry I let him get as far as he did." He reached over after that and handed me back my shirt.

"T-thank you." I said getting an unwanted flashback. I shakily put it back on and hugged myself once again. "And thank you for, um, you know, saving me. I don't want to think about what would've happened."

"Like I said before I am hardly someone to thank."

"Is he…?" I ask leaving the last word off purposely.

"Dead? Yes, I lost my patience with him pretending he had any power over me, plus this recent act was his most disgusting. It was one thing to kill anyone in this forest, at least he was quick about it, but never has he tried that before. I decided to finally put an end to it."

"So killing is alright, but rape was just too far." I spat back sarcastically.

"Like I said Little One I am no hero. Hell, I would have let him get away with it if it wasn't you." He replied. "I do not care about the humans."

The rage I felt at his reply was indescribable, the self justified answer. Nothing that the huntsman did was okay, not at all, and to just ignore it as if he didn't know. "Then why me? You know I am human too, if you care so little, why did you save me? I can't be all that special."

"You really aren't listening to a word I say today, I said it before I don't know. Maybe I see something in you that I didn't in the others, I don't care. All I know is when I saw you I felt like I couldn't ignore you and let you become just another victim. This has never happened with another human before, I prefered to keep to myself and distance myself from all the humans. Let them live their lives, be in our separate worlds, you awoke something in me."

"What specifically though?! No one has a sudden change in feelings like that out of nowhere! You let that many people die to that man, and now all of a sudden you have a change of heart!"

"You talk as if I liked what was going on! I was never fond of what he was doing, nor did I help him. I tried to help them once. I spread the rumors into the villages to stay out of the forest when I first met that man! I made up the lie about the wolf to keep them out the forest! Just because all those imbeciles before decided to not listen is not my fault. The villages decided to add in the part about this hero huntsman so that they could feel safe going into the woods. I lost faith in them after that. I stayed out of the way and minded my own business. They walked into their own deaths!" He snapped. "Then you walked in. You were different, alright! Your scent wasn't that of an idiot who wanted to prove some rumor wrong, you had a legitimate, kind and caring reason for entering the forest. You became a human I could stand, untainted and innocent. Maybe after all these years I had to admit I wanted some form of companionship after being alone for so long. There are no others like myself. I decided that with you I would take that chance and try giving the humans a chance again."

"You were the one to start the wolf story? Why make yourself the villain?"

"I had hoped they would be more scared of a wolf than they would a human, I was wrong apparently."

We sat in awkward silence after that, neither of us really knowing how to continue the conversation. I was mentally exhausted on all accounts, and I am positive nothing has hit me full on yet amongst all this craziness.

It was well into the night now and I could feel my eyes starting to fall. I kept waking myself back up, but it was getting harder each time. Yami had his back to me by now just staring out into the woods. At least he was, when I opened my eyes again I could feel a gentle arm wrapping around my shoulders and another under my legs lifting me up.

"Huh?"

"Go to sleep, I will keep watch for animals, you are safe."

I really didn't have the energy to fight back at that point. Whether it was against my better judgement, I did as he said and let myself drift into sleep.

My night was not a pleasant one. As expected nightmares filled my sleep, from my grandfather's death to that horrible event. I wanted more than anything to wake up the whole night, but I felt trapped in my memories, in the nightmare that my head concocted.

I was woken up the next morning by some sunlight through the window. Slowly blinking I open my eyes and get out of the bed. I feel incredibly unstable on my legs, but force myself out of the bedroom. I needed to get away, I wanted to go home to my mom and pretend that last night never happened. I could still feel the ghost of touches on me and I needed security, despite knowing he was dead and he couldn't attempt it again.

When I came into the living room I turned away from my grandpa. I couldn't bear to look at him right now, it was too horrible. So I made my way to the front door. When I got there I saw Yami sitting down in the doorway looking out into the forest.

"You haven't been like that all night have you?" I asked

He stiffened in surprise before turning his head towards me. With a quick shrug of his shoulders he replied, "Doesn't matter I don't need to sleep a whole lot anyways. Plus this was the easiest way to keep the animals out, if they see me they steer clear. Did you sleep well?"

"Oh. Um, yeah I guess, I mean apart from the nightmares, but I slept through the night."

A sound of approval left his throat. "Alright, well do you want to get some food and I will guide you back to your village?"

"That sounds good." I replied.

In response he handed me the basket of goods that I was meant to bring to grandpa. "I believe you dropped in shock when the huntsman came. Will the food in here do?"

"Uh,yeah, it was meant for grandpa anyways, but I guess he won't exactly be needing it anymore." I replied a little pained.

"If you wish we can give him a burial of sorts. It won't be like the ones you see in the villages, but I assume it will give you more closure than leaving him in the room over there."

"Can we?"

I received a nod of his head. "Eat, I will get some supplies and dig a hole near the house. It may not be a preferable place, but dragging around the scent of blood through the forest is only going to attract unwanted attention."

"No, I think he would have wanted to be buried somewhere around here, he always did love it out here." I said. Then I looked up into his eyes as he got up. "Thank you."

"I feel it is the least I can do. I'm sorry for snapping like that last night, you were scared and it was justifiable. I didn't need to turn on you like that."

"Well I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that either I guess. So I'm sorry too." He gave me a soft smile to that before leaving.

When he left I pulled out some of the bread and fruit in the basket along with the honey. I ate the food like I was told, and then went outside to join Yami. He was digging with a shovel that he must have found. It did not look to be the first time he had to dig a hole like this. Maybe despite what he said he felt bad for some of the previous people in the forest and buried them too.

Once the hole was a few feet deep he silently put down the shovel and went into the house to get my grandfather. I teared up a little again when he was placing him down, but I was silently praying for him. Yami then picked up the shovel again and put the dirt back in.

"Are you okay?" He asked after he was done.

"Yes I think I will be. Let's start heading back, okay?"

"As you wish Little One."

And that's exactly what we did. The walk back was nothing special. The animals never bothered us, and we didn't get lost since Yami knew the forest like the back of his hand. We didn't really talk much, but he would tell me tidbits of stories here and there. They kept the walk relatively peaceful and lighthearted, so it never got awkward between us.

When we reached the edge of the forest Yami stopped.

"Right through these trees is your village. This is where you and I part."

"You are going to go back into the forest?" I asked. I don't know why I felt so concerned, but I felt bad for him. Sure he might not have made the right choices before, but he has changed, and he sounded so lonely.

"It is where I belong Little One. A wolf belongs with other animals does it not?"

"I-I guess, but you aren't all wolf obviously. Don't you want to live with, I don't know, some other people? It sounds really lonely out there by yourself."

"I will be fine Little One. I am quite used to it by now." He said, but I didn't believe him. No interaction at all would make anyone go crazy and from the sounds of it that's what's going to happen.

"Can I at least come visit you every now and again then?"

He looked a little shocked, surprised that I wanted to. "If that is what you wish Little One, you may."

I beamed him a happy smile. "Good." Then I gave him a hug. Once I let go I didn't give him a chance to reply. "See you around." I said before running off.

If you were wondering I was sixteen when this all happened. I won't lie the events in the forest made the next few months rouch. I didn't know it at the time, but I would get jittery when in too big of a crowd, because I felt trapped. I refused to go near any guns and let anyone besides mom touch me, and even that was limited. The nightmares invaded my sleep every night as well.

I didn't tell anyone what happened. The only time I talked about it was with Yami. Maybe it was because he saved me, but he was the only one I felt completely safe around. At first I said that I would visit him every once in awhile, but it became a necessity at one point just to calm me down somedays. He never complained about it though, he would just meet me at the forest edge whenever I would begin to walk in and he would walk around with me.

When I turned eighteen it was a whole other nightmare. Eighteen was the time for the kids to leave their parents and start their own family in our village. Our parents would find us a spouse and we would start living with them. This absolutely terrified me. Not only was I in no way interested in any of the girls, but I didn't want to be forced to live with some stranger. I was already uncomfortable enough from not wanting to be touched, but even further than that, I would be expect to start a family, which would mean having sex, which I really was in no shape for.

I honestly had no idea what I was going to do. Many times when my mother was discussing it with other families, I would run out of the house and to the forest to go and visit Yami. One day he proposed an idea that I was completely on board with. He asked me if I wanted to leave the village and come live with him out in the forest. That way I wouldn't be bound by the village rules and be married off to someone, expected to do what I couldn't.

That night while my mother was sleeping I packed a bag full of clothes for me to wear and some memorable items that I couldn't leave behind. I ran out to the forest where Yami was already waiting for me and he lead me to a comfortable little cottage he had out here. There were only two rooms really, a bedroom and a living space, but I could tell it would be all we needed. He tended to cook outside on an open fire with whatever he had hunted that day. He also had a little garden growing as well with some vegetables.

We made a deal that I would clean the house while he was out hunting for food. It was a good little deal and we lived happily together. Boundaries were never pushed and for the first time in two years I felt okay. I wasn't having a panic attack every other minute and I felt safe with Yami. Nothing bothered us and of course no one from the village could find us.

We lived out the days together like that. I really, truly enjoyed it too, I can see why Grandpa chose to live out here instead of in the village. I think I one upped Grandpa though. I got a best friend for life, that just may be a little more.

Out here in this forest it's just me and my wolf.

 **Wait a sec...O.O...Did I do what I think I just did? Did I finally do it? Did I just write a happy story for Yugi?! I gave him a happy ending! Yes! Wait...I killed off his grandfather and had him take a shotgun to the face, and you know what...maybe I didn't write one. Now I'm sad T . T This kid is never getting a happy story screw it.**

 **By the way I am sorry if Yugi seemed to take somethings, too easily. Like him getting attacked by Seto and his grandfather dying. I realize that this can mentally scar people for life and they don't just have nightmares, that there are other problems that come with it. But since I have absolutely no idea the real effects, I'm not going to try and pretend I do and try to replicate them. I also wanted to keep the story going as well, I mean Little Red Riding Hood isn't the longest story in the first place, this wasn't supposed to be either.**

 **If you're wondering why I made Seto the huntsman, um idk… I sort of imagined him as it in the first place and I just couldn't picture another character in his place, so yeah he is a way OOC here, but then again who isn't in fanfics XD**

 **Anyways I know it wasn't a super original idea, but please, tell me what you think! R &R plz :)**


End file.
